Pains of Love
by Heartless Lotus
Summary: Losing the one you love with all of your heart will make someone go insane. Hibari Kyoya and Rokudo Mukuro was not an exception. Contains characters death. 1869, past D18, onesided 1827 and 2796
1. Prologue

Summary : Losing the one you love with all of your heart can make someone lose their sanity. Hibari Kyoya and Rokudo Mukuro are not an exception. 1869, past D18, onesided 1827 and 2796...

Disclaimer : Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Amano-san. Author only own this fic.

Warnings : Characters death, tragedy, and angst. Violence and swearing... a few suggestive words as well.

Thanks to Stupid Cow for beta-ing this story~

* * *

Hibari set the report on his boss's desk, "I'm done." He turned to head back to his quarters.

"Thanks for your hard work, Hibari-san." Tsuna smiled in gratitude, taking the paper and signing it. "Oh and…Dino-san's here."

"_Haneuma_? What is he doing here?" Hibari raised his eyebrow in confusion.

Tsuna smiled again, though it was not as sincere. "I think he wants to meet you. This mission kept you away from him for three months, after all."

Hibari's expression never changed, except for a light twinkle of amusement in his eyes, "Hmm…I assume he has done something stupid again?"

Tsuna laughed lightly, "Other than falling down the stairs and breaking a few vases? Nope."

Hibari turned and walked away, "Then I will see him before going back."

Tsuna watched as Hibari excited his office, whispering, "Have fun…"

Tsuna leaned back on his chair, releasing a long sigh. He really needed to stop feeling like this towards his Cloud Guardian. His Cloud Guardian already found someone that was fitted for him. And he, the 'No Good Tsuna' is nothing compared to Dino Cavalone. True, he managed to inherit the strongest mafia family in the world, the eight strongest and deadliest people in mafia world are his Guardians as he grew up, but...though he was the Tenth Vongola Boss and worshiped by all, he didn't have even a portion of the Tenth Cavalone Boss's self-confidence.

He always admired the man named Hibari Kyoya. Aloof and walking on his own path, so strong even without anyone by his side. Yet in that cold heart, there existed a kindness hidden deep within. Many times they were saved by his strength in many hard battles. He will always admire and love him, even if the man didn't show any feelings towards his boss, and he is satisfied with their relationship now.

He looked at the photograph on his desk. That was the only photograph of all his original family members together. He missed those times when he could just fight along with his friends to protect their time together. Now, he had to fight to protect his family that kept getting bigger and bigger each day passed by. And he still needed to fulfill the Primo's expectations of him. He didn't have time to hope for something that would never come true.

His eyes wandered to a certain person in that photograph, who stood the farthest from his Cloud Guardian, yet he still managed to see the rivals glare at each other. He let a chuckle out, "And he hasn't realized what his heart wanted the most yet..."

He can only hope that when the time comes, only he will feel the heartbreak. He doesn't want his Mist Guardian to lose the heart that he finally got back after so long living without it.

Everyone in the Vongola and Cavalone, even the other families, had known about the relationship between the Cloud Guardian of the Vongola and the Tenth Boss of the Cavalone. Sure it had taken ten years and many hardships in Dino's part, but he finally managed to capture Hibari's heart. Though Hibari will never show his affection towards Dino in public, the Bucking Horse had already done his share. They were suited for each other, and no one had ever judged their relationship. Tsuna made it know that he wouldn't forgive anyone who judged their relationship either.

.

.

.

"Oya? So you're still alive. I thought that because you were not here for such a long time, you had died on your mission." Hibari groaned when he heard his rival's voice.

"Unfortunately for you, I'm still alive." The skylark glared as Mukuro revealed himself from his hiding place, covered with mist.

"It's fortunate for me too, Kyoya. I would be bored to death without you around." His playful smirk only further irritates the Cloud Guardian and he knew that. "Do you want to spar? I'm free at the moment."

The temptation to punch that infuriating face was almost too great to pass, but he still had things to do. "Not now, illusionist. I'm busy."

Amused, the Mist Guardian replied, "Oya? The fearsome Hibari Kyouya backed down from a fight? Looks like the world is nearing it's end, kufufufu~"

Hibari was tempted to use his box weapon on Mukuro, and he almost did it if not for a voice calling him, "Kyoya! You're finally home!"

Mukuro and Hibari looked towards the running blonde coming their way. "Kyouya! I missed you so-gah!" Dino tripped on his own feet, his face hitting the floor hard.

Mukuro's smirk disappeared from his face, a rare thing to happen. "Oya, oya…so this is what's keeping you busy."

Hibari sighed as he looked down towards the groaning Cavalone, "Stop being clumsy or I'll bite you to death."

"It's a permanent thing, I guess…" Dino laugh sheepishly. "But I'd be alright if I had my family around! Why am I still like this even when I'm with you?" He grumbled childishly as he stands up from the floor.

"I am not one of your men, Cavalone." Hibari turned to warn Mukuro from making a comment, but to his surprise, he couldn't find him anywhere.

"Ah, that's right," Dino's voice taking his attention back, "I want to talk about something…"

.

.

.

"Mukuro-sama? What's wrong?" Chrome's shy question brought his attention back. He was using his illusions to search for entertainment, bored without Hibari around until he found the skylark and was about to have a good time before Dino came.

"Nothing, my dear Chrome," he looked at Chrome, looking at him with worried eyes. "I'm fine, why are you asking?"

Chrome hesitantly answered in a small whisper, "Your face looked so sad for a moment. What happened?"

Mukuro was surprised, not only at Chrome's question, but at himself as well. Since when was he capable of showing such emotion?

Chrome wasn't sure if this was a great time to tell him, but she did anyway. "Mukuro-sama, have you heard the news?"

"What kind of news, Chrome?" Mukuro tried to control his own surprise once again, since had lost his emotions in his third time living. But now, why did he have it again? After so long?

"The Cavalone Boss is going to propose to the Cloud Man."

Mukuro did not know what made his heart shatter into tiny pieces.

.

.

.

To be Continued...

* * *

R&R please. Reviews will help the author to update faster.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Please, accept the salvation**_

_**of your darkened soul**_

_**and let the deep lament**_

_**you have crafted**_

_**be freed by my prayer**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

The news of the Cavalone's Tenth Boss and the Vongola's Cloud Guardian marriage had spread throughout the mafia world. Though Tsuna tried his hardest to keep it a secret, the information had leaked outside, leaving him unable to do anything. People outside of the families congratulated them, sending wedding gifts, hoping to be invited to the wedding. This opportunity was too great to let pass.

Unfortunately, this was Hibari Kyouya getting married. Since he detested crowds, the only ones who would be able to attend his wedding were the original family members, Dino's men, and Kusakabe. Even that took a lot of Tsuna and Dino's persuasion, as he didn't want anyone to attend their wedding at all. It took exactly 1 week, 21 hours, 31 minutes, and 23 seconds for Hibari to finally give in to his idiot lover and Boss.

And by that time, he hadn't seen any trace of his rival. He was rather stressed with all of Tsuna and Dino's rambling. He wanted to have a good spar with his rival. At least, until all of his pent up stress went away.

.

.

.

"You. Where is your master?" Chrome was surprised to see Hibari in the Kokuyo headquarters. He rarely ever went there, and if he did, then it would have been for Mukuro.

"Mukuro-sama? He hasn't allowed me to let anyone know about his whereabouts. He said that he had a lot to think about." Chrome fidgeted under Hibari's glare. It seemed that she chose the wrong thing to say.

"…when did he say that?" Surprisingly, Hibari didn't threaten her.

Chrome fiddled with her skirt, "About one week ago."

"That is a lot of time to mull over something. Now, tell me where he is." Chrome sighed as she gave up. She supposed that she would just have to let her master know that the Cloud Man was coming to get him.

"…Mukuro-sama went to the remains of the Estraneo Family."

.

.

.

Mukuro walked on the ruins of the lab that used to give him so much pain and sorrow. Remembering every single on of his dark memories as he strolled around for about a week, he did nothing but let himself fall in his anger and hatred for the mafia. During his seventh time living in the world, he had seen so many things about humans. Humans are the most mysterious creatures in the world. Each one of them held their own worth and characteristic. No matter how one is similar to the other, they would never be the same.

He had seen many bad things and good things done by humans. But ever since he had lost his heart during his third time living, he could only see the bad things of humans. He no longer cared for their good characteristics. By only seeing their bad side, he didn't feel remorse or pity when he played with them like dolls. They would be nothing more than dolls to him, at least not until he was able to rule over the world and started it all over from zero.

But ever since he had lived in this lifetime, he no longer was able to turn his back on human's good sides. He had met so many people: it started from the Kokuyo group, to his so-called family…then to Hibari Kyouya.

Ken, Chikusa, and Chrome had always stayed loyal to him. They always stayed by his side, never one betraying his expectations. They didn't only have blind faith in his, they _cared_ for him. Even after Ken got a wife. Even after Chikusa managed to enroll into one of the best universities in Italy. Even after Chrome became strong enough to support her life with her own power. They would still throw away all of that only to be with him again. He was their hero, their leader, their most precious person. Those pure hearts…he would never be able to throw all of that away.

His family…how he used to detest being involved with the mafia. Don't get it wrong, he still hated the mafia. He used to see the mafia as one, not able to see them as each of their own. He hated the mafia, but he no longer saw the Vongola as one of them. He only saw the Vongola as one family, with so much hope and warmth that he sometimes felt wrong for him to be part of it. He may have been the most distant member of the Vongola, but the family always accepted him-no mater how gruesome and cruel his past was. Sometimes, he cursed Sawada Tsunayoshi for managing to defeat him all those years ago. If only he hadn't been able to defeat him, he would have been able to execute his plan by now. He never would have even considered giving a second chance to humans, as well as seeing them not only by their bad sides and good sides, but as a whole.

And the last…Hibari Kyouya. He sighed tiredly. What was he going to do with him? At first, the skylark never meant more to him than just a means to get Tsunayoshi's body. Used as hostage and stomped mercilessly on, humiliated his arrogant thinking as the strongest in the town. In the end, he was able to impress Mukuro with his stubbornness and obsession to repay him for what he did. Unbeknownst to him, that blazing heat managed to melt down his frozen heart, lighting back a fire that was once forgotten. But now the fire had become too strong, so strong that it started to burn him. The fire of jealousy.

He was jealous of the tenth boss of the Cavalone. He was jealous of the fact that even in Hibari's mind to defeat him was his first priority, Dino was still able to reside in Hibari's heart. Mukuro might have been able to twist and shape other people's minds to his own liking, he would never be able to touch other people's hearts. He wouldn't be able to replace Dino, and so his fragile love to Hibari would forever be an unrequited love. That stressed him and made him regret ever letting that fire light in his heart. His newborn heart that was still so frail and sensitive would only die if he couldn't get what he wanted the most. If it died this time, he was sure that it would never be able to be revived again, not like his body and mind who continued to be reborn.

And what his heart wanted the most was Hibari Kyouya. His dear skylark and worthy rival.

Mukuro sat on a big stone wall that had been torn down and released a deep sigh. He had been thinking about this for a week, even the memories of his dark past no longer able to overthrow the struggling in his heart. He closed his eyes in desperation, curling into a ball. No one knew where he was except for his subordinates, and since they were busy with their own lives, he was able to show his weakness. After all, he needed to keep his image as the immortal and deceitful Mist Guardian.

"_Mukuro-sama?"_ Mukuro was quite surprised when Chrome's mind connected to his. "_Thank goodness. I was starting to get worried since you've been keeping me away from your mind._"

Ah, it seemed that in his deep thinking, he unconsciously cut his connection with his 'doll.' Now that his mind had calmed down slightly, he had opened his mind again to Chrome.

"_What's wrong, Chrome? A mission?_" Mukuro doubted that Tsuna would give anyone a mission since the wedding of the Cloud Guardian was nearing, but he couldn't fathom any other reason why Chrome would call him.

"_No…it's just that…_" Mukuro could feel Chrome's anxiety. "_The Cloud Man is coming to you now as we're speaking._"

Startled, Mukuro replied, "_What? How can he-?_" but he understood the moment he felt Chrome's guilty feelings. "_It's alright, Chrome. Don't worry, I will come back soon with the skylark._"

"_I'm sorry, Mukuro-sama…_" Chrome's curiosity crept through, making him smile. "_Um, have you found out what has been bothering you lately?"_

"_I have, my dear Chrome._" Mukuro stood up when he heard the sound of a car. "_But I'm afraid that I have to end this now. The skylark has come._" He wouldn't tell Chrome that he was still unable to find a way to solve his problem. He didn't want her to be worried about his when she had to study hard for the university.

Chrome understood and bid a quick goodbye. "_Be careful, Mukuro-sama. The Cloud Man seemed pretty stressed._"

"_I can see that…_" Mukuro chuckled as he felt Hibari's murderous aura as he got out form his car.

"Oya, oya…miss me, my dear skylark?"

"Shut up and fight, illusionist." Without any further talk, Hibari slammed his ring into his box and took out his Cloud Flame coated tonfas.

"So eager to lose again?" Mukuro materialized his trident from the mist, his red eye turning into the Fourth Path. Both of the flame coated weapons collided with each other, while both owners smirked. This was going to be a good fight.

Both were pushed by by the force, and Mukuro who had the upper hand because of his weapon's range, stroke first. Hibari blocked the strident with one of his tongas, about to hit Mukuro in the face with his other, but Mukuro quickly dodged. He took a few steps behind, letting Hibari had his trident, as he can materialized as many as he wants from the mist.

"You won't get away, illusionist." Suddenly, the tonfa ejected a spiked chain onto Mukuro, who didn't know about the modification towards the tonfa. It swirled around him, finally catching him. The spikes pierced into his flesh, drawing blood.

Mukuro winced in pain, but was still able to smirk at the satisfied skylark in front of him. "Learning from our previous matches, hm?"

"I will bite you to death this time, Rokudo Mukuro." Hibari slammed his ring into his Vongola Box, this time Roll coming out. The propagation factor multiplied the ball of spikes, charging at the caught illusionist.

"That's what you said the last time we fought." And like the mist, Mukuro disappeared from the chain, letting it drop to the soil without it's captive. The real Mukuro appeared behind Hibari and with his trident in hand, proceeded to stab him. He didn't catch the smirk on Hibari's face.

Roll defended his owner, and using his ability, he propagated small balls of spikes that threw itself onto Mukuro. Mukuro could only dodge most of them, three piercing into his chest and one onto his left leg.

"Don't ever think that the same old trick will ever be able to deceive me, illusionist." Hibari's smug smirks only further wounding Mukuro's pride. "This time is my victory."

"Don't be arrogant, skylark. We've hardly even begun." The soil beneath Hibari turned red, and Hibari quickly dodged a pillar of flames that almost burned him into ashes. Vines of lotus had been waiting for him, wrapping itself around Hibari's limbs.

"That's better. I thought that you've become weak in your week of thinking, Mukuro." Roll helped it's owner to destroy the vines, Hibari calling out, "Roll, Cambio Forma."

Mukuro got his own Vongola Box out, "Mukurou, Cambio Forma."

And they stroke again, going all out in their battle as their prides would not allow them to lose.

.

.

.

"Hibari-san! Mukuro! I've told both of you not to battle outside the Vongola manor!" Tsuna sighed tiredly as he eyed his strongest Guardians seated across each other, refusing to look. The wounds from their battle had been treated, and Tsuna almost had to freeze them in attempt to try to keep them from biting each other's heads off. Their fight had turned so severe that Kusakabe had to call him to stop them. And outside, nonetheless! Tsuna can only thank whatever deity out there that no one saw them.

Mukuro glared at Tsuna, "You scolded us the last time we fought in the manor."

"That's because you fought _in_ the manor! Not in the training room! For god's sake, we have twenty training rooms for that purpose!" Tsuna glared back at Mukuro and Hibari, who didn't feel any regret at all after almost destroying the whole manor in three hours.

"From twenty training rooms, you two've destroyed sixteen of them, and the last four was saved because we stopped your fight," Gokudera reported, the expense of the repairs in hand.

Mukuro sighed, "This wrong, that wrong. So what do you think we should do, Tsunayoshi-kun?" He challenged the Tenth Vongola Boss.

Tsuna kept a firm glare on the both of them, "Please limit your own powers, both of you. We don't need another reminder of your strength. We know that both of you are the most powerful Guardians in the Vongola.

Gokudera snickered, "Still lost to the Tenth."

The comment attracted the Mist and Cloud Guardian's attention, "Oya…so do you advise us to just battle against Tsunayoshi-kun? That would certainly be interesting. Even more if I manage to gain control of your body, isn't it, Tsunayoshi-kun?"

"Then we shall go to the training room now, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna heaved a deep sigh, before chuckling, which makes the other occupants in his office confused, "Both of you really are so similar..."

"Don't compare me with this pineapple, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"If I were you, I would keep my mouth shut, Kyouya." Mukuro glared at the smirking man. "Don't tempt me to throw you to Hell."

"Let's see you try, illusionist." When the both of them were about to start another fight, a wall of ice separated them.

"Both of you, what did I say about fighting in the manor?" Tsuna smiled charmingly, though they could feel his irritated aura emitting dangerously. It seemed like having a baby hitman as your tutor made you learn a thing or two.

"SAWADA! I HAVE EXTREMELY COME AS YOU REQUESTED!" Ryohei appeared, pulling of a big entrance as usual.

"What are you doing here, turf head?" Gokudera scowled as he saw his friend.

"Sawada has requested me to extremely heal Hibari!" Ryohei pointed his finger at Hibari, "Now, Hibari! Extremely show me your extreme wounds!"

Hibari ignored him, and looked at Tsuna. "What is the meaning of this, Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

Tsuna's smile was faked, "well…your wedding is next week. We can't have you all wounded like that, right?"

At the mention of the wedding, Mukuro's amused smile disappeared into a frown, but he quickly regained his composure and excused himself, "Well then, since our dear skylark is about to get an extreme treatment from our extreme Sun Guardian, I might as well leave."

Ryohei's eyes shined brightly, "Do you want to get an extreme treatment too, Rokudo?"

"I appreciate it, but I have to decline. Chrome needs me as soon as possible." Mukuro started to walk away, though Tsuna caught his expression. "Very well…take care, Mukuro."

.

.

.

Mukuro stopped walking when he was far enough, clutching his shirt in front of his heart. It hurt there, it hurt as if many needles were pierced through it. He shook his head to clear his thoughts, about to walk to his quarters when he heard a voice.

"Ah? Mukuro! Long time no see! Where have you been this past week? Even Kyouya seemed to miss you…" As soon as he saw his wounds, he realized what had happened. "Oops, it seems like you've already met him, judging from your wounds…"

Shit.

Dino Cavalone.

Just the _perfect_ person he _wanted_ to see.

"Hello there, Cavalone. Coming to see Kyouya?" He kept his cool facade, though his heart burned with jealousy.

"Yup! I'm going to discuss some things that are needed in our wedding!" He beamed happily, making the illusionist want to burn the man in front of him to ashes, so he would never see that stupid smile again.

"Oh, you're coming to our wedding, right? Kyouya won't admit it, but I think he wants you to attend the most. You're his best friend and rival after all."

His heart screamed at him: _**Kill him. Kill him and make Kyouya yours!**_

However, his mind and body covered his ears. "I will. It will be amusing to see that Kyouya wearing a wedding dress."

"Unfortunately, he'll be wearing a tuxedo. He almost killed me when I asked him to wear a wedding dress." Dino laughed awkwardly at this before beaming another smile at Mukuro. "Well then, see you later Mukuro!"

.

.

.

Moments after he could no longer feel the man's presence, Mukuro slammed his fist into the wall, glaring hatefully at the direction Dino had gone to.

Punishments and warnings be damned, he was going to destroy another training room.

Or, he was afraid that we would no longer be able to control the raging flame burning in his heart.

.

.

.

Chrome watched as the events unfolded from the back of Mukuro's mind. The connection between them was never cut off since Mukuro and Hibari's fight had begun. Now, she could feel all of Mukuro's feelings, and she understood. She understood why her master favored the Cloud Man over anyone else. Why he always waited impatiently when the Cloud Man was on a mission. Why he always looked longingly at the Cloud Man who always came just to fight him.

Her master was in love with Hibari Kyouya.

And it tore her heart to pieces watching her master suffer like that.

So she cried and curled up into a ball, wishing to any god that existed that her master would be given a chance of salvation; given him a chance at happiness.

_Please_, she pleaded with all of her heart, _please let Mukuro-sama be happy. Please make the Cloud Man return his feelings._

Unfortunately, no god ever granted her wishes...

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 2

_**I want to protect my precious you**_

_**I shall entrust my heart in this battle**_

_**Because that is the only thing I could do**_

.

.

.

"Mukuro-sama…" Chrome hesitantly opened the door of Mukuro's bedroom, and found the other Mist Guardian sitting on the bed. His expression didn't show any turmoil and chaos in his heart. But Chrome could feel it. She could feel the sadness, the despair that was slowly eating away her master's heart.

"Chrome…has it begun?" Mukuro asked without faltering at all, but it only pained her heart more. To see her master so broken like this, yet he is still hiding it beneath the mask of deceit.

Chrome walked closer to her master and covered both of his hands on his lap, "It will begin soon, Mukuro-sama. Boss asked me to call you, but if you're not ready yet, Boss has allowed us to go at the last minute."

"I'm ready, Chrome. Though I still can't find my necktie everywhere. Can you find it for me, Chrome?" Chrome nodded, starting to search in his wardrobe. She didn't feel surprised to found the necktie on the first shelf she opened. She looked back towards Mukuro, watching the other mist clutching the bed sheet hard until his knuckles turned white. Chrome wordlessly opened and searched at the other shelves, feigning that she was still searching for that necktie while looking at her watch to count the time.

_15 minutes…30 minutes…_

Chrome regretfully took the necktie from the first shelf, and walked back to Mukuro, who hadn't moved at all since she began searching. Chrome tied it neatly onto Mukuro's neck and put her hands above Mukuro's, "Mukuro-sama…we have to go now."

Mukuro opened his eyes, as if he had taken a nap while he was waiting, "Oya? Is it time already? Let's go then, my dear Chrome." Mukuro stood up and walked toward the door when he noticed Chrom's hand intertwined with his. Mukuro looked at Chrome with curiosity, "What's wrong, Chrome?"

Chrome shook her head, and keeping their hands intertwined, "Nothing, Mukuro-sama. Ken and Chikusa have been waiting for us downstairs."

As they walked together, Chrome could feel Mukuro's hand tightened around hers, gratified at her little act of comfort. Chrome and Mukuro entered the car, where Ken and Chikusa were waiting. Chikusa started the engine, and they rode towards the church in silence.

_Yes,_ Mukuro thought solemnly, _Today is Kyouya's wedding. _He leaned his head on the window, breathing deeply to calm the raging hatred and despair in his heart.

.

.

.

"You're late, Mukuro! That's unacceptable as one of the Tenth's Guardians! Even if this is just Hibari's wedding!" Gokudera scolded him, but Mukuro just shrugged it off. He wasn't in mood to deal with the grumpy Storm Guardian.

"Maa, maa, Hayato. At least they managed to get here before the wedding started, right?" Yamamoto tried to calm him down, after all, they were at a wedding ceremony. He didn't want any chaos to happen, as it will only irritate Hibari.

"Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, please sit down. The wedding will start soon." Tsuna looked at Mukuro, and gave him sympathetic smile, as if he could understand the Mist Guardian's feelings, "You too, Mukuro."

As Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Kokuyo Gang searched for a place to sit, Tsuna put his hand on Mukuro's shoulder to comfort him, "Thanks for coming. I know it's hard." With that, he left to sit between Yamamoto and Gokudera.

As the grooms soon entered the chapel, Mukuro sat beside Chrome and watched…he watched how Hibari and Dino enter the chapel side by side, Dino with his usual happy smile and Hibari with his usual scowl at the crowds. But as their eyes met, Hibari let a slight smile of satisfaction to be seen by the Mist guardian. It seemed like Dino was right, Hibari wanted his attendance as a worthy rival.

Hibari didn't know that it broke Mukuro's heart. That he's stuck just as Hibari's rival and no more.

.

.

.

"Mukuro-sama…" Chrome worriedly whispered, so that she wouldn't disturb the wedding. The wedding was going smoothly, and now Dino and Hibari were exchanging rings, "You look pale…do you want to stop watching?"

"There is no need to. I'm fine, Chrome." But the words that left his mouth felt like a cheap lie to his ears. He had difficulty breathing normally, and he could feel something pooling in his eyes…he did not want to admit that those were tears. Chrome gently wiped away those tears before they could fall. Thankfully, they seated themselves on the corner of the chapel, so nobody saw them.

.

.

.

"Now…if there is anyone in this place that forbids their marriage, speak up now, or keep it forever in silence."

.

.

.

"Mukuro-sama…" Chrome looks expectantly at Mukuro, as if urging him to stop them. _Stop them while you can! This is your only chance to tell the Cloud Man his feelings before the Cavalone takes him away!_

"You can do it, Mukuro-sama." Chrome gripped his hands, eyes full of determination, "I will always pray for your happiness."

"Chrome…" Mukuro was dumbfounded by Chrome's words, looking towards Hibari and Dino, who were looking to the audience in the chapel to wait if they had a word for them.

_Now or never…and it will be better if my heart was destroyed completely now rather than dying slowly in hopeless waiting._ Chrome smiled as determination lit up in her master eyes, and encouraging him silently.

Mukuro stood up abruptly, surprising everyone in the chapel. But to his own surprise, it's not only him who has stood up. Every eye in the chapel fell to the other person and him. His surprise makes him forgot why he stood up.

But, the other person had a different reason why he is standing up. A very different reason.

With a shout that clears away the silence in the chapel, Tsuna commanded them, "Everyone! Get down!"

Gokudera and the other Guardians immediately comply without question. Tsuna opened his palm to the roof of the chapel, the Dying Will Flame ignited on his forehead.

Tsuna shouted as he executed his attack, "X-BURNER!" shooting the incredible amounts of pure, concentrated Sky Flames up to the roof, destroying it completely along with the things that Tsuna wanted to eradicate.

Mukuro looked up in time to see large object being shot down to them, burned to ashes by Tsuna's X-Burner, "Bombs?"

Tsuna's Hyper Intuition picks up others as well, "Gokudera-kun, Lambo! Defend everyone who can't battle! Nii-san, please treat everyone who is wounded! Yamamoto, Mukuro, and everyone else who can fight, come with me!"

The door to the chapel slammed open, revealing armies of the enemy's mafia family, waiting for them outside. They're so many, that it would be impossible, even for Tsuna and the others, to take them down without casualties.

Tsuna got his headset and contacts on in matter of seconds and everyone else got their box weapon ready as well. It was a good thing that they were always prepared for the worst thing to happen.

Gokudera examined the enemy as he protected those who couldn't battle such as Haru, Kyoko, and Kusakabe, along with Lambo. "Tenth…the enemy has reached the number of a thousand…and it seems like since their attack won't work, they had called for reinforcements."

Lambo panicked, "How are we able to win with just us!"

Tsuna gritted his teeth and thought fast, "Gokudera, call for the Varia! Reborn, please contact all the other Arcobaleno who is in the area now!"

Reborn sighed, "This is why I did not agreed to the security rate. There are people that are using this rare chance where there are only us to eliminate, the higher ups of Vongola." Nevertheless, he called for the other Arcobaleno. His yellow pacifier let out a blinking light that indicated danger.

Gokudera nodded, and contacted the mechanic, "Giannini! Can you hear me! Call the Varia, it's emergency! Level A! The enemy has surrounded us, and their numbers reach a thousand and keep increasing!"

"All of my Guardians! Protect everyone and fight to survive until the reinforcements come in!" Tsuna commanded with his X-Gloves burned with Sky Flames.

"Let's go!"

.

.

.

Chrome backed away from the enemy, and her back colliding gently with Mukuro's, "Mukuro-sama, they are too many."

"Keep fighting, Chrome. Don't let the fear troubled your heart. I'll always protect you." The kanji in Mukuro's eye turned to '1', and the illusion of hell consumed his enemies and making them attack each other in fear of demons that existed in their own mind.

Chrome looked around her, finding the Cloud Guardian fighting alongside with the Cavalone and her boss. "Mukuro-sama…you can go and fight with the Cloud Man. I'll be fine with Ken and Chikusa."

"He doesn't need me, Chrome. He can take care of his own battles, and that Bucking Bronco is with him as well," Mukuro ignored Chrome's suggestion, and continued on relieve his stress and anger at his enemies, "I'm more concerned with you three."

Chrome sighed and shook her head, "Please don't use us as your excuse, Mukuro-sama." Chrome created pillars of flames that burned away all of the enemies, making a way for Mukuro to go to Hibari, "Please, go."

Mukuro looked towards the path and sighed. It seems like he couldn't win against Chrome on this one, "I understand, Chrome. Take care of yourself." Mukuro ran along the open path, turning his red eye into a '4' so he could dodge bullets and eliminate those in his way.

Chrome smiled gently at Mukuro's back, before facing all enemies around her. Chikusa and Ken stayed by her side, "Don't look down on us. We're Mukuro-sama subordinates." Chrome stabbed her trident to the ground, and the ground shook, "We won't let you became a nuisance to his goal."

.

.

.

"Hello there, Kyouya." Mukuro finally able to come face to face with Hibari, whose white suit had been stained red with blood, "You look like a groom from Hell."

"Mukuro…what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with those subordinates of yours?" Hibari asked with little interest, his bloodlusted eyes watching the enemy of whom started to fear his strength.

Mukuro shrugged, "I've just gotten scolded by my dear Chrome. Seems like I've underestimated their abilities." Mukuro smirked, "So I decided to bother you instead."

Hibari returned the smirk, "Then I'll just have to eliminate you along with them." Hibari opened his box weapon and Roll propagated out an endless spike ball that came towards Mukuro. Mukuro didn't dodge then as they passed him by, and attacking the enemies behind him.

"How considerate of you, Kyouya." Mukuro chuckled as the number on his eye turned back to '1', "I shall returned the favor." Vines of lotus flower entangled themselves to enemies behind Hibari, and choked them to death.

.

.

.

"Tenth!" Gokudera and Lambo joined the battle after they successfully evacuated those who couldn't fight, "They're bringing more reinforcements."

"There's just no end to this!" Tsuna growled as one of the bullets managed to graze his arm, "We won't hold on much longer! Where are our reinforcements?"

"The Varia should be coming in half an hour! We don't know about the Arcobaleno!" Gokudera put his shield up to protect them from torrents of bullets and box weapons.

"Stop complaining, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn fired rounds of bullets, killing his enemy with perfect accuracy, "Just focus on staying alive."

.

.

.

Mukuro hissed as a surge of Rain Flames hit his right leg, forcing him to kneel as it weakened his body. They were overwhelmed with the number of the enemy and most of them were not easy opponents as well. It's true that they were still far below the Guardians of Vongola, but they managed to shorten the gap of power with their teamwork and number.

"_Mukuro-sama!" _Chrome's warning from their mind link made him looks up, startled to found one of the enemies charging enormous Sky and Storm Flames with his box weapon. He assumed that it was the enemy's commander. He was even more shocked to found out that the enemy is aiming at Hibari, who was busy with the many enemies that surrounded him. They were bait to buy their commander time to prepare for the tremendous attack.

"Kyouya!" Mukuro forced himself to stand, depending solely on his will to make his weakened body move.

Unfortunately, he didn't make it in time. The enormous combination of Sky and Storm Flames shot to Hibari. Hibari tried to dodge it, but the enemy subordinates around him clung determinedly to him, hoping to bring him to Hell along with themselves. Mukuro's lips opened in silent scream of horror as he saw the Flames shoot at his beloved skylark. Dust and smoke from the hard impact rise to the air, making it hard to see the result of the attack.

Mukuro could see Tsuna and the other Guardian's shout of warning, but he felt like he was deaf. He couldn't hear any of them except for the harsh beating of his heart and his labored breathing. Mukuro ran towards where Hibari was, desperately searching in the debris for the Cloud Guardian. He pushed away the corpses of the victims that were not intact anymore from the attack.

"Kyouya! Answer me!"

He searched and searched, hoping to find anything to assured him that Hibari was still alive. He didn't care if he was badly wounded, at least he was alive...!

"Mukuro…? Is…that you…?" Mukuro was surprised when he heard a voice calling his name and he quickly pushed away pile of debris that he believed where the sound came from underneath. His eyes widen in surprised when he saw what had happened…

"Dino…?"

.

.

.

Gokudera tried to calm Tsuna down, who almost went to Hibari's place after they saw that attack. The enemy still surrounded them, and the enemy commander was still alive. They couldn't risk losing their boss as well if the enemy decided to attack again, "Tenth! Please calm down!"

"How can I calm down, Gokudera-kun! Hibari-san was shot in front of my eyes! I can't let anyone from my family die!" Tsuna panicked and tried to get free from Gokudera's hold on him.

"Get yourself together, Tsuna." Reborn punched his cheek hard, making the tenth boss of the Vongola snap back from his panicked mind, "If the boss can not keep his mind clear, how is he able to calm his other subordinates? They need you Tsuna, especially in time like this."

"But…!" Tsuna protested, but with the stern glare from Reborn, he knew he couldn't object, "I just… I don't want to see anyone die…"

"You can go, Sawada!" A sudden voice startled him, "Leave the rest to us, kora!"

Tsuna whipped his head upwards to see a helicopter swiftly coming down as near as possible to the ground. Then, ropes being thrown out from the helicopter and people are started to slide down on the ropes towards them. Tsuna brighten up when he saw the faces of his old friends.

"Colonello! Lal and the others too!"

All of the Arcobaleno except the Sky and Lightning, who were still on the helicopter, had come to aid them in battle.

Fong gently smiled to assured them, "The Varia is coming soon. Take a rest and heal your wounds. Check for the wounded."

Colonello punched his fist to his palm, "Let us take care of these weaklings, kora!"

.

.

.

Mukuro kneeled beside Dino, who was holding an unconscious Hibari in his arms. He checked both of them, and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding when he found out both of them were fine.

"What happened?" Mukuro asked out of curiosity. Even his jealousy couldn't win from the gratitude he felt towards the other man.

Dino managed to give him a weak smile, "I managed to get my box weapon to block the attack. Though, I lost it now." Mukuro found the remains of the box weapon besides Dino. So, Dino sacrificed his box weapon to save Hibari, "Though it seems debris hit Kyouya's head, which made him unconscious."

"We need to get out of here." Mukuro could hear Chrome's warnings to him of another attack from the enemy, "Maybe we can get the Sun Guardian to heal your wo—" his words was cut off when Dino caught his arms. What Dino said next completely startled him.

"Take Kyouya with you and run."

.

.

.

Tsuna couldn't believe his eyes. He will never believe his eyes. But even so, he couldn't change the fact of what he saw.

He saw it with his own eyes; how Mukuro circled Hibari's arms around his shoulders and took him away, leaving Dino alone; how Dino got up with his weapon, running towards the enemy commander without fear; how the enemy commander shot his next attack to him, yet Dino didn't let it take him down without taking along his enemy with him.

"DINO-SAN!" Tsuna shouted, using his fastest speed to get to them, but he was too late. He was too late.

In that battle, Dino Cavalone died as a hero.

.

.

.

To be Continued…

* * *

Author's notes : I'm really sorry for killing Dino here...and sorry for the late update because I've just got how to update new chapter from _**Dremagon**_. I still don't know how to publish a new story, anyone know? Reviews will be so much appreciated~


	4. Chapter 3

_**I don't wanna live  
I don't wanna breathe  
'les I feel you next to me  
you take the pain I feel  
waking up to you never felt so real  
I don't wanna sleep  
I don't wanna dream  
'cause my dreams don't comfort me  
The way you make me feel  
Waking up to you never felt so real**_

.

.

.

It's been a week since their war. Vongola survived from that war with a result to be proud of. With the help of the Arcobaleno and the Varia, they managed to turn over the tables and made their enemies run with tail between their legs. The mafia world congratulated their victory, and the name of Vongola continued to bring respect and fear to everyone.

But no one in Vongola – or at least, it's original family members – were proud of their victory. That splendid victory couldn't bring back the life of a certain person they loved and respect.

The victory wouldn't be able to bring back Dino Cavalone from his eternal slumber.

.

.

.

"How is he?" Tsuna asked as Kusakabe got out from Hibari's room. He and the rest of Vongola are there, except for Mukuro.

"He is stable…for now." Kusakabe sighed tiredly, "It's a good thing Yamamoto-san could calm Kyo-san with Rain Flames."

Yamamoto shook his head, "Ah…no, it was thanks to Mukuro. He was the one holding him down and created the chance for me to use the Rain Flame on Hibari."

Lambo looks around, and asked out loud, "Speaking of which, where is he?"

Tsuna looked at Chrome, who was here in Mukuro's place, "Mukuro-sama…is resting in his room right now. The battle against the Cloud Man before was too much for his exhausted and injured body to take anymore."

"I see…" Tsuna nodded and patted Chrome's shoulder, "Please take care of him, Chrome."

Chrome shakes her head, "Mukuro-sama wanted to be alone. He requested me to watch over the Cloud Man's condition."

Tsuna let out a long sigh, "Okay then…I'll also keep watch here with you and Kusakabe-san. Haru, Kyoko-chan…could you please bring us some tea?"

Haru nodded, "Right away, Tsuna-san!" Then the two to away to the kitchen to prepare some tea and snack for everyone.

The other guardians went to pick up some chairs and table. It seemed like it would be a long time before any of them would leave this place. Even though Hibari Kyoya detested crowds, they couldn't leave him alone.

Especially after his outburst three hours ago…

.

.

.

Mukuro covered his eyes with his forearm. He was beyond exhausted…mind, body, and heart.

It had been a hard week for him. It seemed like Tsuna wasn't the only one who saw him leaving Dino alone in that battlefield, and many cruel rumors were spread around inside and outside of the Vongola.

The Cavalone family had been so rough to him that week. Many ill-words and cruel threats were sent to him. It put a heavy pressure on Tsuna too, since the Cavalone Family had demanded a punishment for him. They demanded to send him back to Vendicare, and even if they hadn't been so stupid to threaten the end of the ties between the Vongola and the Cavalone, he could still feel Tsuna's depression. He knew that deep inside, Tsuna couldn't accept Mukuro's choice. He had hoped that Mukuro had stayed and helped Dino, or at least escaped together…even though he knew it was impossible.

Not only the Cavalone family, even the Vongola itself has turned it back against him. He had received cold stares and hushed whispers everytime they saw him. Yamamoto's smile didn't feel as sincere as before, Gokudera's cold glare and silent treatment, Ryohei's sympathetic glance and awkward cheers, Lambo's frightened looks, Tsuna's hesitance, and the girls saddened frowns…only Chrome and the others who still stayed the same even after all that had happened.

But all of it meant nothing. This wasn't the first time he got this kind of treatment … in fact, he liked the distance they created so that he wouldn't be bothered by anyone anymore. He kinds of like the solace from being alone…no wonder Hibari prefered to be alone.

Mukuro gritted his teeth as his thoughts went back to the cold ex-prefect. He still could feel the bruise on his neck and the stinging pain from the bite wound on his shoulder. Good thing that everyone else was there and were still sane enough to help him calm Hibari down.

.

.

.

"_Mukuro-sama!" Chrome suddenly burst in the room, looking panicked, "It's bad, Mukuro-sama…!"_

"_What happened, Chrome?" Mukuro who was reading a book before, closed it and stood up to calm Chrome down._

"_It's…the Cloud Man…!" Chrome grasped his arm, "He…one of the doctors told him about the Cavalone boss's death, and…and he…" Chrome tried to calm herself down, "He had gone berserk and destroyed everything in the hospital ward!"_

_Mukuro's eyes widened in shock. The Mist Guardian's rooms were the farthest from the hospital ward, so it's wasn't weird that he couldn't hear or feel anything that happened there. Mukuro ran to the hospital ward, Chrome following behind him. When he was about to reach the place, he could see the destruction and chaos. He trailed after the hedgehog and found Hibari walking aimlessly as he beat down everyone who dared to cross his path._

"_Kyoya!" Hibari stopped when Mukuro called him, "Look at me when I'm talking to you!"_

_Hibari tilted his head back, until Mukuro couldn't see anything on his face save for eerie calmness, "Mukuro…" a small smirk appeared on the Cloud Guardian's face, "Perfect timing."_

_Mukuro didn't have enough time to do anything when Hibari suddenly charged to him, slamming his body hard to the wall with the tonfa dangerously pressed hard on his throat, "You must know… which Family that attacked us before."_

_His head is throbbing from the painful crash before, and with Hibari's face so close to his, Mukuro couldn't calm the loud beating of his heart down. Mukuro averted his eyes, but Hibari's tonfa tilted his chin back that Mukuro couldn't escape from Hibari's emotionless eyes, "Spill it out, Mukuro."_

"_Why should I?" Mukuro forced a smirk to cover up his crumbling determination, "If I tell you or not, it won't make any difference. I won't gain anything from it."_

_Hibari looked at him, pondering for a second before he leaned close to Mukuro's ear. Mukuro nearly gasped when he could feel Hibari's hot breath on his ear. He looked around, trying to locate Chrome or anyone else, but found out too late that Roll had propagates and covering them in barrier of spikes that wouldn't let anyone else disturb them._

"_I saw you standing there, Mukuro."_

_Hibari's words shocked him so much, that he couldn't resist when Hibari's other hand caught both of his wrist and to keep them trapped behind him. Hibari nuzzled his neck, and Mukuro's breath hitched as he felt Hibari licking at the skin on the junction between his neck and shoulder. Mukuro tried to pull his hands from Hibari's grasp, but it proved to be hard when Hibari pressed his body closer to him. Hibari pulled away a bit to look at his flushed face. Mukuro averted his attention elsewhere, trying his hardest to not moan as the tonfa was removed from his neck and Hibari's hand trailed from his chest down to his stomach._

"_And now I know why." Mukuro almost didn't hear him when Hibari slipped his hand underneath his shirt, "If pain doesn't work on you, might as well try pleasure."_

_Mukuro bit his lips to muffle the moans when Hibari bit his shoulder hard, lapping up the blood from the wound. Hibari's hand trailed higher, and before he could make another mark on Mukuro he heard Roll's painful squeak. The Cloud Guardian back down from Mukuro a little, and he kicked up his fallen tonfa from the floor, catching it with ease. His other hand released Mukuro's hands, but quickly grasped Mukuro's neck tightly, nearly choking him._

_As the barrier of spikes tore down with burst of Sky Flames, Mukuro could see Tsuna and the other Guardians on the other side of the barrier, "Mukuro! Hibari-san!"_

"_You're disturbing me, Sawada Tsunayoshi." He tightened his hold on Mukuro's neck, making the Mist __Guardian gasp in pain, "I was just about to get my answer from him."_

"_Mukuro-sama!" Chrome took a step forward to rescue her master, but Tsuna stopped her. Chrome looked at both Tsuna and Mukuro worriedly, before nodding and backing down._

_Tsuna tried to persuade Hibari, "Hibari-san…please stop this! You will gain nothing from revenge!"_

"_You can't stop me, Sawada." Hibari's eyes were filled with rage and a grudge, "I will destroy and kill all of them…no one can steal something from me and get away alive."_

_Gokudera glared at Hibari, "Tenth…it's useless trying to talk to him now. He is blinded with revenge."_

_Yamamoto whispered low enough so only they could hear it, "If there's an opening, I'll use my Rain Flame to calm Hibari down enough so we can capture him."_

_Tsuna looked at Mukuro, who was about to faint from the lack of oxygen, "What about Mukuro?"_

_Yamamoto hesitate, "He'll get some of the Flame too…he is too close to Hibari, so I can't help it."_

_Tsuna eyed Hibari warily, "Opening…? But how?"_

_Chrome tugged at Tsuna's sleeve, "Boss...I've told Mukuro-sama about the plan. He said he would help with the opening. But, you need to distract enough to not expect an attack from Mukuro-sama."_

_Tsuna nodded, "Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto…be ready."_

_Gokudera and Yamamoto nodded as well, each of them ready in their role. Gokudera went first, he activated the Sistema C.A.I, while Tsuna used the propulsion from his Flame to launch forward and attacked Hibari. Hibari used his tonfa to block Tsuna's fist, calling his box weapon to stab the tenth boss, but Gokudera's shield prevented it. When Mukuro could feel the grip on his neck loosen, he didn't waste any time._

_His red eye turned to First Path, and illusions of lotus vine crawled from the floor and intertwined around Hibari's limbs, completely making him immobile. Mukuro tore Hibari's hand away from his neck and shouted, "Now, Yamamoto Takeshi!"_

_Right on cue, Yamamoto's Kojirou poured tremendous amount of Rain Flame to all of them. Gokudera's shield protected Tsuna from it, but Mukuro and Hibari couldn't shield themselves and the Rain Flames paralyzed their bodies, making them fall to the floor and unconscious._

"_Mukuro-sama!" "Hibari-san!"_

.

.

.

Mukuro couldn't deny the pleasure he felt when Hibari was touching him so intimately… unlike those accidental touch he used to be content with when he fought with Hibari. The rough kisses on his skin, his wondering hand on his body, and the familiar warmth pooling around his stomach…

Even though his mind was screaming at his foolishness to let himself fall that low, his body and heart accepted it without remorse. He laughed dryly at how desperate he had become, wanting the touch from the man who gave it not because he felt the same way to him, but because he wanted the information only he could give to him, and he would use any kind of ways to get it from him.

Both were desperate, and slowly both were threading a thin line towards insanity. _But_, he wondered _when was I ever sane to begin with?_

The moment he had fallen in love with Hibari Kyoya, was the first step he had taken to the path of insanity.

.

.

.

Chrome looked warily to her surroundings and smiled apologetically to everyone that was lying on the floor, deep asleep. Thankfully Boss was out to solve some problems about the repairs on the hospital wards with the Storm Man. It was easy to slip some sleeping pills to the tea with everyone already so tired with all that happened. Her time was limited, there was no telling when Boss and the Storm Man would come back. Chrome hurriedly slide open the door to the Cloud Man bedroom, and she was pleased to find that the other man has already woke up. The bind on his body was the only thing that kept him from destroying everything again.

Chrome took the keys from Kusakabe and in one quick motions, she released the Cloud Man from the chains. She looked at him determinedly, answering the confused look on the other's face, "This is my own wish. Mukuro-sama doesn't know anything about this." She bowed her head low to him, "Please… even though I know that you won't return his feelings…at least let him love you."

Chrome opened the doors quietly, making sure not to waking up the others who were sprawled out on the floor. Hibari followed behind her silently, his mind filled with nothing but suppressed rage. His hands itched to slaughter them, destroy them so thoroughly that there would be nothing left after he was done. He knew that all of the Guardians - who held the information he needed - wouldn't spill anything. Tsuna, most of all, had probably forbade them from telling Hibari anything. But Mukuro...Hibari knew that the two held the least loyalty to the Tenth boss of Vongola, and Hibari now knew which button to push to make Mukuro do what he wanted...

.

.

.

Mukuro sat on the windowsill and doing nothing except gazing silently at the moon that was slowly covered with the dark clouds. It's going to rain tonight… the cold wind brushed his face tenderly, his loose hair dancing around as the wind blew harsher. His fingers brushed the bite mark on his shoulder, memorizing the stinging pain as his eyes slipped closed…letting himself fall to the darkness of his room. He had almost fallen asleep if not for the sound of someone opening his door.

"Chrome?" he whispered, "I already told you to leave me alone." He tilted his head back, and not at least surprised to see Hibari coming in, "Why did you bring him here?" he could feel Hibari coming. His senses had already memorized his aura so much, that he could even feel his presence in his sleep.

Chrome didn't answer from her place outside of the room. She just closed the door and went away, giving them privacy.

"I'm sure that Chrome has said many things to you." He smirked at him, "What are you going to do now?"

Hibari came closer to him, and leaned on the wall next to the illusionist, "Tell me everything you know about them." Those who had killed Dino Cavalone… Mukuro knew too well what Hibari meant by them.

"They are the Occhio Family. Their stronghold are hidden underground, a little city not that far from here. Ken will take you there." Mukuro continued, "With their commanders down and the casualties from the war, they're pretty much weak right now. Another attack and they will be gone. Too bad that Tsunayoshi-kun doesn't approve of useless bloodshed and wanted to end all of this with peace."

Hibari watched him intently, memorizing everything that Mukuro had said. Mukuro didn't look at him, as he keeps his gaze to the scenery outside, "Their boss's name is Illuvia. He didn't join the war before. He is a coward and he is rather weak...even the commander was stronger than him. He doesn't have a heir yet, so if you kill him, the Occhio Family will end this generation."

"That's about all that I know." Mukuro sighed, "Tsunayoshi-kun didn't let me gained too much information about them. Seems like he knew that this would happen." Finally, Mukuro looked at him, "Now that you have what you want, what will you do? If you're going to destroy them I suggest you to be careful with Vendicare, since you're doing this because of your personal revenge. The Vongola isn't responsible with your act of massacre."

That was easier than he had thought...he didn't even have to seduce him like he thought. Chrome already said that Mukuro loved him, enough to betrayed the Vongola and throw away the peaceful life he had now. Something inside him stirred, seeing the glazed eyes of the illusionist he was used to see as a rival...was Mukuro crying? Or was this just an illusion that tried to prevent him from seeing the truth? He stood upright, and take a step closer to Mukuro. His hand reached out towards the Mist Guardian, as if testing if this was just an illusion.

Mukuro tensed when Hibari touched his cheek. Hibari's hand slid lower to his neck, down to his stomach…and slipped his hand underneath Mukuro's clothes. Mukuro put his hands on Hibari's shoulders and weakly tried to push him off. Hibari's lips found his neck again, and he sucked on the sensitive skin, making Mukuro moaned a little as Hibari's hands trailed higher and higher, exposing his stomach to the cold night air.

"Why, Mukuro?" Hibari whispered into his ear as he lick his ear, nibbling on the earlobe. Mukuro hissed as the cold air hit his skin when Hibari managed to tore away his clothes and throw it to the floor. The warmth of Hibari's hands made him subconsciously draw closer to him, his hands gripping tightly at Hibari's shoulders, enough to bruise. Hibari's hand trailed up his spine, and Mukuro wrapped his long legs around Hibari's waist.

Hibari's question was so simple, yet Mukuro couldn't find an answer to it. He didn't know what Hibari was asking for. Why did he love him? Why did he tell him about all of the information even though it was clear that Tsuna wouldn't forgive Mukuro for this? Why he didn't resist as Hibari pulled him up and threw him carelessly onto the bed?

But in the end, there was only with one answer Mukuro could respond with towards his question, "Because I knew that it's useless to fight against this anymore." To fight against the desperation in his heart. To fight against the fact that Hibari would never return his feelings. To fight against his longing to feel Hibari's touch. To fight against his own heart.

Even though this wouldn't end with happy endings, at least both of them would walk through the path of insanity together.

"Hurt me." Mukuro whispered as Hibari spread his legs wide apart, "I don't care even if you break me again and again…as long as I can have you with me."

That night, even though Mukuro screamed, Hibari didn't stop. Even though he bled and bruised, both of them couldn't stop. It was rough, the pain sometimes unbearable and the pleasure sometimes overwhelmed them…but they continued on hurting each other. Mukuro's love had become so twisted and Hibari had fallen so deep in his own hatred that both of them couldn't care of the other condition. They would take what that can be offered, even though they kept taking more than they should and ended up only hurting themselves and each other.

.

.

.

_Three days later…_

"Mukuro-sama…" Chrome walked into the room, where the Mist Guardian was sleeping, "The Cloud Man has been captured by the Vendicare."

Slowly, Mukuro opened his eyes and got up. Bruises and bitemarks still were visible on his skin, "Tsunayoshi-kun and the others?"

"They're trying their best to talk with Vendicare. The Vendicare still won't let him out after the Cloud Man destroyed the Occhio Family completely…" Chrome remembered, "Oh, and I have talked to Fran. _I will help because Master is so pitiful and useless without me around. I'm bored in Varia anyway, and there is nothing to do after Mammon's revival_…or so he said."

Mukuro nodded and he got up, wincing slightly from the pain on his nether region, "Remind me to stab his frog hat again when I meet him." Chrome offered his coat to him, and walked outside of the Mist Guardian's room, where Ken and Chikusa has been waiting for them, "Get M.M. ready…we are going to visit the Vendicare and rescued a skylark from it's cage."

To be Continued…


	5. Chapter 4

_**Oh how I wish  
For soothing rain  
All I wish is to dream again  
My loving heart  
Lost in the dark  
For hope I'd give my everything**_

_**My flower**_  
_**Withered between**_  
_**The pages two and three**_  
_**The once and forever bloom gone with my sins**_

* * *

The night was eerily dark and the clouds covered the sky, not letting a single streak of moonlight to pierce through. The winds were strong, blowing everything away and masking the sound of footsteps on the snow. The falling snow that graced the region had ceased; it's as if the nature was siding with him, seemingly understanding his heart's desire and granting his wishes true.

"Master…" Fran spoke as they arrived at a small clearing where a giant gate stood ominously tall, "we're here. This is the prison which held you before for ten years… the Vendicare."

Mukuro's breath hitched slightly, remembering the cold darkness of the water prison, which rendered him unable to feel, to wake up from his forced comatose state. Clinging desperately at the bond he had with Chrome in order to escape from that prison even for just a moment, only to find himself back at the prison once they were at the limit of their strengths.

Chrome touched his arm lightly, and Mukuro barely managed not to flinch at her touch. "Are you okay, Mukuro-sama?"

Mukuro smiled to her reassuringly. "I'm fine," he lied. Even his own lie couldn't stop the fear inside his own heart. He couldn't believe that he had returned to this place, but…

Hibari is inside that place. If he needed to fight with his own fear, then so be it. He couldn't turn back now either; they had proceeded without Tsuna's order. Just like with Hibari, they will take their own risk, too.

"Let's go." Mukuro, Fran, and Chrome used their illusions to disguise themselves as representatives from another family whose member was to be released from Vendicare that day. They had made sure to switch places with them to be able to enter the ominous prison. The real ones were already dead, body rotting away in the forest. Ken and Chikusa were waiting outside in the car, prepared for their escape.

"We're from the Spiaggia Family! Open up!" Mukuro shouted, and his voice echoed around them. He had made sure that their illusions were perfect, and none—even the Vendicare—would be able to recognize them.

The gates opened with a loud creak, making them flinch at the offending sound, before finally, one of the Vendicare's guards welcomed them. They entered the gates and, with the guard leading them, they entered the Vendicare stronghold…

Fran nodded to Mukuro and Chrome, and in a swift motion they swapped places with Fran's illusions of the two of them. Chrome was using her own illusion to hide both of them from the eyes of the guards and hidden cameras. Mukuro led her deeper inside, leaving Fran alone to deal with the distraction.

* * *

"_Mukuro-sama…"_ Chrome whispered with their mind link, _"do you know where the Cloud Man is being imprisoned?"_

Mukuro took her deeper underground, solely depending on his memories. _"I don't, but…" _Mukuro flinched as they finally arrived at the deepest part of the Vendicare, where even light couldn't penetrate the thick darkness that covered the place, _"I could guess where he is being kept."_

They walked silently, careful to not make even the slightest of sounds. This was where security was being concentrated the most; if the illusion wavered in even the slightest, they would be discovered and captured. That's why Chrome was the one who was conjuring the illusion, as Mukuro did not believe himself to be capable of keeping his illusions steady at the moment. Not with those haunting memories and taunting whispers forcibly seeping into his consciousness…

**.**

**This is where you belong…**

**Come back to us…**

**Welcome home, demon…**

.

Mukuro's eyes widened in shock, as his feet had subconsciously taken him to where he was once captivated. The water prison that remained empty, seemingly reserved for his return. Trapped again in that prison… The mere thought made his hands tremble and it took all of his self control not to step back and run away from the place. Far, far away until he couldn't hear the mocking sound of his fears…

Surges of memories tormented him. How he tried to struggle when they put him inside that water prison, how they cruelly shoved the oxygen pipe down his throat to ensure his breathing, how needles were injected to his flesh, how the shackles were chained to his limbs…

But the physical pain was nothing compared to the torture that nearly robbed him of his sanity ten years ago. Alone in that cold, closed space within the water prison… the hope of being freed slowly crushed before him.

.

_He could flee to his own world, where there was nothing to be feared of and where the world bent to his will. The sun shone when he felt like it, and the clouds shielded him when sunlight was too bright to his liking. The wind blew gently, and the gentle patters of the rain soothed him. The low sound of thunder's grumble didn't disturb him, and after the rain, the sky would reveal itself to him, letting him bask in the beautiful blue… so wide that it would never end no matter how far he walked inside his dream world._

_But, even his illusions couldn't fool him. No matter how many times he inhaled deeply, he could only taste the circulated oxygen filled his lungs. The sunlight wouldn't warm his cold skin. And even though he was free in his dream world, he was still captivated inside that water prison._

.

A firm voice called for him through his mind link, snapping him out from his dark reminisces, "Mukuro-sama! Please remember the reason why we came here!" Mukuro tilted his head back to see Chrome staring up at him with gentle eyes. "We came here to rescue the Cloud Man…didn't we?"

Kyouya… he needed to save him…

Right, he couldn't drown in his fear...

A new determination flashed in his eyes, and he walked away from his water prison with his head held high, not wavering in his path. Chrome smiled gladly, and she followed him loyally.

* * *

"Are Mukuro-san and the others okay, pyon? Inside that place…" Ken asked worriedly, his hand fiddling with the jacket he was wearing.

Chikusa gripped his hands against the wheel, his expression stoic even though worry flashed in his eyes. "Believe in them. They're the strongest illusionists in the world." Chikusa kept his eyes to the gates of Vendicare. "More importantly… aren't your wife pregnant with your child? Are you sure you will follow Mukuro-sama through the end?"

"What are you talking about, pyon? Mukuro-san is far more important than that woman and that brat." Ken lied, but when Chikusa looked at him seriously, he couldn't help but sigh. "…I love her…and my soon to be child…but my loyalty lies in Mukuro-san."

He took out a pendant from under his shirt that held a picture of him and his wife. "This life I have now…is the gift I received fifteen years ago from Mukuro-san. To grant his only wish, I'll use this life he gave to me. That woman, too… she can marry another man who can make her happier than when she was with me… I already said my farewell to her." He closed the pendant, and replaced it inside his shirt. "What about you? You're finally able to gain the title of a professor, right? You can forget the life as part of the mafia, and work like normal people… unlike me."

"…the same reason as you." Chikusa pushed his glasses further onto the bridge of his nose. "I'm happy if I can sacrifice my future for him."

Ken nodded in understanding, and both of them waited patiently for their boss' return…

* * *

Chrome's silent gasp of surprise went unheeded by Mukuro at what they saw. Floating inside a water prison much similar like his own, the fearsome Cloud Guardian was shackled down by chains around his body. There were countless bruises and wounds on his beautiful skin and, from the looks of it, Hibari's leg bone was broken. His eyes were closed, as if in deep sleep.

Mukuro was evidently worried over Hibari. Unlike him, Hibari couldn't escape from his prison. He could only imagine what kind of chaos Hibari's mental state was in…

Chrome looked around, trying to find a way to get him out. _"There are some panels here… umm… his condition seems to be stable, Mukuro-sama… but I couldn't access the security system without the password and key card."_

"_Hello? Master… Chrome… Are you there? Bad news, they managed to blow up my illusions. Seems like they're still sore at my 'little action' back then when I rescued you, Master." _Fran said in his monotone voice, as if he's not in danger at all. _"I'm going back to the meeting point; you guys try hard not to get captured. It will be a pain to get you two out."_

"_Mukuro-sama? What should we do?"_ Chrome asked, trying to keep her panic from rousing…

"S_implify the problem we have."_ His trident materialized from the mist as the Fourth Path's flame blazed in his red eye. _"Chrome, try your best to cover us while I try to get rid of those chains."_

"_Understood."_ Chrome nodded, and her own trident materialized from the mist. She still maintained the illusion, to buy them as much time as needed. Mukuro slammed the trident to the glass, making it break and the water leak from the gash in the glass. Another slam, and the glass broke completely. Mukuro used the condensed Mist Flame to melt the chains, freeing Hibari from his prison.

The guards came instantly, and Chrome stood in front of Mukuro and Hibari. She stroked the floor with the blunt end of her trident, and the floor trembled under them. An earthquake split the floor into two and many of the guards fell to the reality of her illusion; those who did not faced the blazing heat of pillars of flame that shot to them from the wall, floor, and roof.

Mukuro finally melted the last chain and stood up, holding Hibari in his arms. The trident vanished from his hand. He was not completely vulnerable, but at the moment, he would rely on Chrome to protect them. "Let's go, Chrome."

"Yes!" Chrome burned off the rest of the guards, before following Mukuro out from there.

* * *

"Fran, you idiot! Why are Mukuro-san and Chrome still inside?" Ken shouted at Fran, who was busy keeping the guards at bay with his illusions.

"Keep your mouth shut, Ken-senpai… your dog whines are only disturbing my concentration. Besides," Fran looked back, "they're here."

Ken was about to retort when the back doors of the car swung open and the two other illusionists got inside, along with the unconscious skylark. Fran got inside the car as well, and even though it's quite stuffed with four people on the back, they ignored the uncomfortable feeling.

Chikusa, without any order needed, already stepped on the gas hard, racing through the snow with their pursuers behind them. Chrome and Fran created multiple illusions to hold them at bay, but they still managed to pursue them.

Ken growled, "Unlike ten years ago, we will be able to escape this time! All of us!" He rolled down his window and switched a flashlight on and off repeatedly for a few seconds, before closing the window again.

"What was that signal?" one of the Vendicare's guards asked.

"Look! There is something coming!" the other warned.

"Ignore it, it's just an illusion."

"N-no…! I-it's…!" The man's shriek died off when something hit them hard, instantly eradicating them in a single blow.

"Boujareppa!" A ball of steel was thrown at high speed towards the chaser, destroying another squad. There're still quite many of them who survived, and the three most feared Vendicare's guards with bandages all over their body finally decided to take the matters into their own hands.

Mukuro looked back for a moment, and his eyes fell at the figure of the man who used to be his shadow. Lancia pulled the ball's chain and he faced the Vendicare's guards.

"Remember your promise, Mukuro…" Lancia smirked as he no longer heard the sounds of the car. He glared at the guards; fear wouldn't be able to strike him down. "Even though I wouldn't be able to forgive you, I've learned to move on." And he strikes…

* * *

Mukuro and the others finally managed to return to one of their hideouts. M.M. was waiting impatiently for them, and instantly did her work when Mukuro and Chrome laid Hibari on the bed. She used her Sun Flames to recover all of Hibari's wounds. But since she was not as good as Lussuria or Ryohei, it took some time for her to be able to finish.

"What are we going to do now, Mukuro-san?" Ken asked once all of them were seated on the sofa, with Hibari resting in one of the vacant rooms, "I'm sure the Vendicare has already informed the Vongola of our break in."

"We will continue to hide for now… at least until Kyouya wakes up." He gave the money to M.M. who was waiting for her payment. "Here. I trust you not to spoil our information."

"You give me the money, and I'll do what you say." M.M. packed her things and left. "Be careful, Mukuro-chan."

Chrome walked to him and gave him a reassuring smile. "You can go to him, Mukuro-sama. We will keep watch."

Mukuro patted her shoulder. "Thank you, my dear Chrome." Then he stood up and headed inside Hibari's room, leaving the others to keep watch.

* * *

Mukuro sat on the bed where Hibari was sleeping. His hand reached out to brush the skylark's hair gently, memorizing the curve of his face. He loved how peaceful Hibari looked when he was sleeping, unlike the cold expression he always wore every time they met. He didn't know what kind of reaction Hibari would have once he wakes up to find that he was saved by his own nemesis… will he be mad? Or just shrug it off?

"I wonder what you are dreaming…" Sorrow flashed through his eyes for an instant. "Do you dream about him?"

Mukuro clenched his hands on the sheet. "Will my love to you prove to be vain, after all?" He brought Hibari's left hand to his cheek, nuzzling it affectionately.

He held Hibari's cold hand with his own, keeping it to his cheek as he whispered solemnly, "I can only wish… that when I died in this lifetime, I won't have to bring any of my memories of you." His grip on Hibari's hand tightened as he pleaded, "I don't want to feel this pain again… let my heart die in my next lifetime…"

Mukuro slowly leaned down to Hibari until their foreheads were touching. Their breaths mingled together, and Mukuro closed his eyes, enjoying the closeness he normally wasn't be able to feel. His bleeding heart felt comforted at the other's presence, _alive_, close to him. His heart was longing for Hibari, and subconsciously, he gently let himself drown in the other's mind. Their connection existed, even though Mukuro never used it before.

But, the moment he entered the other's mind… he instantly found it strange. Usually, someone's mind world was created after the place they held the fondest in their hearts. Mukuro wasn't surprised to find himself in Namimori Middle School, which he hadn't seen for a long time. But something else perturbed him…

He was not alone in here. And by that he had not meant Hibari. No.

There was someone else in here… and that someone was watching him…

.

.

.

To be continued...

* * *

Author notes : Thanks to Klappy for beta-ing this story~! Please review, it means a lot to me!


End file.
